


Entendendo Sentimentos

by Biltchibo



Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [8]
Category: O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Feels, M/M, Modern Royalty, Slow Burn, casamento arranjado, primeiro não-encontro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo
Summary: César e Joui saem. Não é um encontro.
Relationships: Joui "Joe" Jouki/Cesar Oliveira Cohen
Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805023
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Entendendo Sentimentos

**Author's Note:**

> Era pro capítulo ter saído ontem? Era.  
> Mas a internet não tava afim de colaborar então olha quem ficou até tarde até conseguir?  
> Oh vida.
> 
> como sempre, alguns avisos:
> 
>   * esse universo é fictício
> é apenas um reino baseado no japão  
>  primeiro que o japão não reconhece o casamento homossexual  
>  segundo que eles também não tinham reinados, e sim dinastias  
>  eu sei dessas coisas, apenas fiz uma mistura de realidade e ficção e acabei com um reino firmemente inspirado no japão, mas tenha em mente de que NÃO é igual. 
>   * eu não sou japonesa ou descendente
> fiz o meu melhor para procurar sobre a cultura e sobre as tradições xintoístas, mas me perdoem se eu entendi algo errado, decidi entrar no tema universo alternativo exatamente para pegar esse tópico 
>   * esse trabalho não foi feito para ofender non-shippers nem os criadores/participantes do rpg, é apenas um trabalho de fã para fã
>   
>    
>  o mais importante: 
>   * esse trabalho faz parte de uma série, mas não acho que tenha muito problema se for lido individualmente
> 


_Não era um encontro_ , Joui repetiu várias vezes para si mesmo. _Não era um encontro, eles apenas estavam saindo como amigos. Não importava quão boa era a sensação de suas mãos entrelaçadas._

Eles estavam caminhando pela cidade principal de Yamakarasu, MinamiHana era a maior e a mais povoada, a mais próxima das terras reais, pioneira nos avanços tecnológicos.

Era impressionante. Cada passo que dava pela cidade prateada Joui sentia-se esmagado pela aura imponente que ela exalava com seus prédios altos e suas luzes e telas brilhantes.

 _Como,_ ele se perguntou, c _omo eu deixei isso passar desapercebido por tanto tempo?_

Era plena época de festival e as ruas estavam lindas e decoradas, e as flores de sakura brotavam nas poucas árvores que encontrava na região comercial da cidade e a visão era simplesmente de tirar o fôlego.

César o guiava pelas travessas e vielas com tranquilidade e confiança de alguém que já havia feito o percurso diversas vezes.

(“É mais ou menos tudo a mesma coisa, as cidades comerciais. Não precisa se preocupar, a gente não vai se perder,” ele disse enquanto arrumava a máscara no rosto de Joui.

Ambos estavam cobrindo o rosto e usando bonés para que não fossem reconhecidos.

Com o cabelo solto e as roupas comuns, eles pareciam como qualquer jovem adulto da idade deles.

“Eu confio em você, mas ainda assim...” desviou o olhar, “Eu fico nervoso se algo acontecer com a gente?”

“Hm,” César deu um leve puxão na manga do casaco que Joui estava usando. Era estranho ver eles em roupas normais ao invés das tradicionais que sempre usavam no dia a dia. Seu marido ficava bem com a camisa preta de gola alta que combinava com os cabelos escuros. “Eu visitei vários lugares durante a adolescência, um pouco de rebeldia não faz mal a ninguém. Além do mais, MinamiHana é um dos lugares mais seguros entre todos os reinos, nada vai acontecer.”)

 _Não_ era um encontro.

César apenas estava fazendo o favor de mostrar a cidade para ele, assim como ele mesmo havia pedido alguns dias antes.

Mesmo que Cesar não tivesse soltado sua mão desde o momento em que desceram do carro – a pele gelada de seu esposo não o incomodava nem um pouco – e parecesse um daqueles encontros dos filmes de comédia romântica que havia assistido, _não era._

Entrelaçou os dedos com os de seu esposo. Não importava o clima em que se encontravam, mesmo no verão as mãos de César eram frias em comparação com as suas próprias. O contraste de temperaturas era agradável, não sentia suas mãos suarem com calor excessivo e César já havia comentado que gostava que esquentasse as mãos dele.

Joui já havia visitado alguns pontos específicos da cidade antes, geralmente em eventos oficiais como a inauguração do Parque 15, mas eram acontecimentos periódicos e muito raros. Nunca havia ido apenas pelo prazer de estar lá.

Apertou um pouco a mão de César quando sentiu ser puxado para o outro canto da calçada, parando para observar a rua antes de atravessarem.

“Tem uma confeitaria aqui perto, li que eles têm um Bolo de Matcha estrelado lá,” ele explicou quando viu o olhar confuso de Joui. “Você deve estar com fome a essa hora, né?”

Haviam saído cedo pouco depois do nascer do sol e agora já deveria ser por volta do horário do lanche da manhã. Sentiu o estômago reclamar, não havia percebido que ele já estava vazio, distraído demais com todas as coisas novas e brilhantes que encontraram no caminho.

“Hm,” fez uma cara pensativa e então abriu um sorriso, alegre, “um bolinho com chá agora não seria ruim.”

A lojinha não era muito distante dali, apenas alguns minutos andando e Joui já se encontrava sentado nas poltronas acolchoadas ao lado de César, haviam escolhido uma mesa de canto, mais afastada do movimento intenso perto da porta de entrada.

Era um ambiente agradável, as luzes em um tom amarelado simulando uma atmosfera aconchegante, a música tocava em um volume tão baixo que se tornava quase impossível de identificá-la. Felizmente, nenhum dos dois tinha interesse em tentar, mais preocupados em olhar pelo cardápio, observando as diversas opções de escolha que eles possuíam.

Um pouco depois, a atendente chegou à mesa deles, que já tinham decidido há algum tempo. Joui pediu o Bolo de Matcha estrelado pelo qual veio e um copo de água, já que qualquer chá deveria ser bebido após o doce para que apreciasse o sabor direito, já Cesar pedira apenas uma limonada grande, alegando que estava calor demais para que comesse muito.

Joui até concordava com a parte do calor, mas nunca seria o suficiente para impedi-lo de apreciar uma boa sobremesa.

“O que você ‘tá achando até agora?” perguntou César depois de tomar um gole da bebida.

Joui pegou uma colher de bolo, apreciando as camadas bem distribuídas de chocolate branco borrifado como se fosse um céu estrelado na massa verde antes de provar. Era uma delícia.

“Vivaz,” Joui respondeu depois de pensar um pouco. Era como ele sentia que a cidade se representava, não só pelas pessoas que passavam num fluxo interminável pelas ruas, mas também como cada esquina parecia se iluminar de um jeito diferente mesmo nas primeiras horas da manhã.

César assentiu com a cabeça, “Minami é conhecida por sua atividade 24 horas,” ele concordou e olhou para Joui, sorrindo de lado, “Mas você já sabia disso, é claro.”

Joui escondeu o sorriso com mais uma pequena colherada de bolo. O sabor amargo contrastando com o chocolate branco derretendo em sua boca era completamente diferente de qualquer sobremesa que comia em casa.

Assim como tudo em sua infância, suas refeições também eram controladas pelos seus pais, que não permitiam açúcar na maioria dos casos. Coisas como sobremesas eram geralmente feitas com frutas e melados naturais. Joui havia comido seu primeiro doce por intermédio contrabandista de Thiago quando tinha mais ou menos 12 anos, que havia achado um absurdo ele nunca ter provado nada feito com açúcar artificial.

(“O bolo faz parte dos cinco principais grupos alimentares infantis assim como batatas fritas, sorvete, chocolate e tirinhas de frango! Como eles esperam que você cresça uma criança normal assim?!”)

E apesar de não se importar muito com o gosto no início, comer bolo sempre pareceu um ato de rebeldia para Joui, por mais bobo que a perspectiva soasse. Eventualmente, passara a comer mais porque gostava do que para desafiar seus pais, que não tinham ideia de que ele se permitia essas coisas.

Ele tinha total controle sobre o que comia agora, mas hábitos antigos são difíceis de quebrar – e ele gostava do menu escolhido pela cozinha, que sempre sabia o que fazer de acordo com o dia – então também evitava doces demais.

“Acho que eu gostaria de vir aqui de vez em quando depois da coroação,” Joui disse, olhando em volta. Aquelas pessoas, aquelas vidas, todos eles dependeriam dele em poucas semanas. Estariam sob seu comando e cuidado.

A perspectiva parecia assustadoramente real de repente.

Sentiu uma mão por sobre a sua, a ponta dos dedos de César em um leve afago distraído nos dele, “Visitaremos quantas vezes você quiser.”

“Ah,” Joui se virou para César e levantou uma sobrancelha em diversão, “Não prometa coisas que eu possa usar contra você.”

César estreitou os olhos, entrando na brincadeira, “E o que eu deveria fazer? Deixar que você venha sozinho?”

“Acha que eu não consigo?”

“Você é perfeitamente capaz de se guiar, mas o que eu faço se alguém tentar alguma coisa com você? Não posso te arriscar assim.”

Quê?

“Quê?”

César sorriu, mas dessa vez Joui via alguma coisa diferente ali do que das outras vezes, “Hm, você me ouviu,” disse simplesmente. Antes que Joui conseguisse entender o que raios ele quis dizer com aquilo, César roubou a colher das mãos dele e pegou um pedaço significante do bolo, comendo rapidamente sem dar chance para que Joui pudesse impedi-lo.

“ _Ei!_ ” protestou, sentindo o rosto avermelhado por antes. César fez uma cara de inocente, “O bolo é meu!”

“Não posso dividir a sobremesa com _meu_ marido?”

Joui arregalou os olhos. César queria que ele morresse do coração, era a única explicação.

Engoliu em seco, sabia que estava vermelho até a ponta das orelhas. Sem responder, Joui agarrou o copo de César e tomou dois goles grandes da limonada, fazendo uma careta depois. O sabor azedo era potente mas combinava com o resquício doce meio amargo do bolo.

Ao invés de parecer incomodado, César apenas inclinou a cabeça, apoiando ela na mão enquanto observava Joui com um olhar afetuoso que fez o outro desviar os olhos para o lado sem conseguir encará-lo diretamente.

Se sentia completamente confortável com César, já estavam casados a mais de um ano e havia muito pouco ou nada sobre o que não falassem, mas nas últimas semanas, após Joui ter se recuperado da súbita febre que contraíra, ele havia começado a agir tão... carinhosamente que jogou o equilíbrio da relação bem construída entre eles para longe tal como alguém joga um frisbee de um penhasco.

Não era toda hora, mas havia momentos como esse que faziam com que Joui desejasse que o chão se abrisse para que pudesse esconder como aquilo o afetava. Não tinha ideia do que havia impulsionado aquela mudança, mas tinha receio do que aquilo significava. Até onde era uma brincadeira? Até onde eles poderiam levar aquilo sem que afetasse permanentemente o coração de Joui?

Apesar de Joui achar que já era tarde demais para se preocupar com isso, dado o estado em que ele estava batendo dentro do peito.

Eles acabaram dividindo o bolo.

Arthur tinha dado a palavra dele de que não iria tão longe, então não foi surpresa quando César recebeu uma ligação dele no final da tarde. Eles estavam passeando pelo shopping principal da cidade com apenas algumas sacolas de bugigangas nas mãos – porta retrato de led, pisca-pisca pra decorar o quarto, algumas artes que achara bonitas e uns fones com orelhas de gatinho pelos quais Joui havia se apaixonado no momento em que batera o olho – e logo redirecionaram a rota para encontrar o outro num barzinho perto do estabelecimento.

Aparentemente, Arthur tinha encontrado conhecidos da banda dele e ele queria performar para Joui como prometido. Em partes, Joui se sentiu envergonhado, havia insistido tantas vezes por uma apresentação e agora que tinha a oportunidade de ver uma, percebeu não sabia nada sobre como se portar em tal evento.

A área do bar era aberta, com mesas marrons espalhadas pelo salão reluzindo limpas sob o céu alaranjado. Dava para ver que o telhado era retrátil e que permanecia aberto nos dias sem chuva. Já a parte em que a banda tocaria era mais distante numa área fechada. Depois de passarem pelo bar, pedindo duas águas porque apesar da imensa variedade de bebidas com álcool havia muito pouco para escolher quando não se podia beber, eles se dirigiram para dentro do salão secundário.

E foi aí que Joui sentiu a principal discrepância entre eles e as pessoas do local.

Todos os que já estavam ali exalavam uma aura de confiança similar aos da realeza, porém com um toque maior de agressividade que Joui não estava acostumado. Ele sentia que até mesmo a menor pessoa – uma garotinha franzina de marias-chiquinhas e camisa com várias pequenas caveiras – poderia intimidá-lo a fazer qualquer coisa.

Não sentia medo, mas tinha que admitir que era bem desconfortável saber que não se encaixava.

Joui se aproximou de César, puxando a mão dele mais para perto quando sentiu ele trocar as mãos e passar o outro braço por sua cintura. A respiração falhou e o embaraço era por bem mais que pelo o ambiente.

Arthur se aproximou deles com um sorriso largo e elétrico no rosto assim que os avistou quando se aproximavam do palco. Ele tinha uma guitarra azul que Joui já havia visto em algumas fotos. Não era a mesma que ele usava nos dias de folga, mas ele parecia familiar o suficiente com o instrumento.

“Vocês chegaram!” Arthur praticamente gritou, sem muita necessidade porque não o ambiente não estava tão barulhento assim com somente algumas pessoas falando. “Eu achei que fosse ter que começar sem vocês!”

Teve que refrear a própria reverência quando viu César cumprimentá-lo somente com um tapa de mãos. Imitou o gesto, sentindo a mão arder um pouco com a força da de Arthur (que tinha talvez o dobro de sua massa corporal). Era estranho encontrar pessoas tão informalmente.

“A gente vai fazer um esquenta rápido, já que é tudo de última hora– foi até uma surpresa encontrar a galera aqui. Depois disso tem a banda principal e eu apresento o pessoal pra vocês.” Arthur falava tão rápido e tão entusiasticamente que Joui quase não conseguira entender as palavras, lembrava um furacão de palavras.

E tão repentinamente quanto veio, Arthur foi. De volta para o palco – uma estrutura com metade do tamanho de uma pessoa de altura normal, completamente coberta e equipada com luzes e refletores – com o resto da banda que o recebeu tão calorosamente quanto ele próprio se sentia.

E Joui não fazia ideia do que “esquenta” significava.

“Gaudérios Abutres,” César disse e quando recebeu um olhar de dúvida de Joui ele continuou, “É o nome da banda.”

“Você já ouviu eles antes?” Joui perguntou.

César assentiu, “Começou como uma tradição, se eu não me engano, como um exercício para que a os júniores da guarda fossem mais unidos. Esses aí gostaram tanto que acabaram formando uma banda.” Ele apertou o braço que ainda estava em volta de Joui. Não é como se Joui tivesse esquecido de que estava lá também, não havia parado de senti-lo quente por sobre a roupa, mas estava tentando controlar as próprias reações. “Brúlio não se importou muito, desde que Arthur não parasse de se dedicar ao treinamento de guarda.”

“E eles são bons?”

César deu de ombros, “Eu gosto do estilo deles, mas não é pra todo mundo.”

Eles começaram, a introdução devagar enquanto Arthur apresentava a banda, as pessoas lentamente voltando a atenção delas da conversa para o palco. Logo, já havia mais gente com eles pela base da estrutura, um pouco distante da banda, separados por uma cerca de ferro não muito forte, mas que claramente indicava que não deveriam passar dali.

Quanto mais gente chegava, mais apertado ficava e César o passou para frente, colocando o outro braço apoiado na cerca num quase abraço. A diferença de altura não era muita, então sabia que não estava atrapalhando a visão dele, mas ainda assim procurava uma desculpa para que se separassem, o rosto quase explodindo de tão vermelho que estava.

Apenas percebeu que o ritmo das músicas acelerou quando sentiu as pessoas pulando a sua volta, começando a se animar e vibrar na batida da música.

“... você daqui!” a voz de César foi parcialmente engolida pelo barulho alto das pessoas e dos instrumentos.

Joui apenas se deixou ser levado por César pelo meio da confusão, evitando esbarrar com os outros enquanto ele abria caminho, parecendo desconfortável.

Chegaram na outra ponta, agora Arthur distante mas ainda sendo possível ouvi-lo tocar.

Os olhos de Joui procuraram os de César mas ele havia se recostado na parede, respirando profundamente como se estivesse exausto. Joui reconheceu a emoção imediatamente.

Estendeu a mão para que César pudesse segurar e depois de alguns segundos, tinha os braços cheios de seu marido, abraçando-o enquanto ouviam o solo de guitarra á distância. César tinha o rosto na curva do pescoço de Joui e ele não podia negar que estava adorando a situação. Sentiu um arrepio descer pela coluna quando lábios roçarem contra a pele. _Com certeza um acidente_ , tentou racionalizar consigo mesmo.

Apertou os braços em volta de César, soltando um suspiro. Também era um acidente.

Negação plausível, diria se alguém o questionasse.

O lugar estava lotado e seu esposo precisava do conforto...

Eram muitas desculpas que poderia pensar se fosse questionado apesar de ser inegável o sentimento florescendo do centro de seu peito como rosas na primavera. Seriam lindas se não estivessem o impedindo de respirar livremente perto de César.

Sabia que estava sentindo algo pelo esposo, apesar de não saber exatamente _o que._

Não queria falar nada para ele para que não alimentasse esperanças – fosse em Joui ou em César – mas sentia a vontade de falar _alguma coisa_ o corroer por dentro tal como se fosse uma criança guardando um segredo e tinha medo de simplesmente soltar a bomba um dia desses.

 _Tinha responsabilidades,_ sentiu a parte racional de seu cérebro brigando com ele como sua mãe costumava fazer quando fazia algo que não a agradava. Não podia agir como...

Como um adolescente.

Joui respirou fundo e continuou a confortar seu marido. Não era nem de longe algo sério como já vira acontecer antes, com ele ficando sobrecarregado pela interação social, mas não iria negar carinho onde era necessário.

César fechou os braços mais firmemente em torno da cintura dele, puxando-o mais para perto, ambos sem se importarem com a exibição de afeto em público quando todos a volta estavam claramente mais interessados na banda – ainda tocando no palco, Joui percebeu – do que neles.

 _Talvez estivesse chegando a hora de voltarem para casa,_ pensou.

“Obrigado, foi só momentâneo.” César disse, havia se afastado um pouco sem que Joui percebesse, distraído demais pelos próprios pensamentos. “Eu ‘tô melhor.”

“Desculpa ter te pedido para vir,” eles falavam em um tom mais alto que o normal, mas não precisavam gritar como antes. “Passamos o dia todo fora, foi demais, eu entendo.”

César balançou a cabeça em negação, “Fui eu que trouxe você aqui, e eu conheço meus limites. Isso só aconteceu porque tivemos que sair de lá antes da poga. Tinha muita gente no caminho.”

“Poga?”

César apontou para frente do palco no lugar onde estavam antes – agora as pessoas pulavam para frente e para trás, quase empurrando umas as outras e caindo entre si. Era como um redemoinho de gente, literalmente, já que a massa de pessoas se mexia em círculo.

“É uma roda punk. Às vezes acontece,” ele disse e riu quando viu a careta de Joui, “Acredite, você ia gostar ainda menos se estivesse lá no meio.”

Conseguiram aproveitar melhor as músicas tocadas pela banda do lugar onde estavam agora, sem precisar se preocupar com pessoas capotando em cima deles.

Aparentemente o “esquenta” não era tão rápido quanto Arthur havia feito parecer. Eles tocavam bem, a música era energética e completamente diferente do que ele ouvia geralmente, mas não era estranha aos ouvidos já que César tinha uma playlist bem parecida quando jogava no computador. Já tinha quase uma hora de música constante quando eles desceram do palco, se dirigindo a parte de trás do palco e sumindo pelo que Joui assumia que era uma porta.

“Quer ficar pra ver a próxima? É a principal.” Ele _realmente_ não queria. Negou com a cabeça, sentindo os fios de cabelo se soltando da toca que usava.

(Havia trocado o boné pela touca assim que a viu na loja.)

César sorriu, o levando para o lado de fora, e Joui não conseguiu evitar o alívio na face.

Viu seu marido o observando com um olhar estranho, “... César-kun?”

Aconteceu rápido demais. Ele se aproximou, sentiu os lábios pressionarem tão sutilmente sobre a bochecha que podia jurar que nem haviam encostado realmente.

César se afastou, agora sorrindo e olhos cintilando com a luz da lua que agora pairava no céu sobre eles. Ele não parecia um pingo envergonhado enquanto todos os alarmes soavam na cabeça de Joui, a face vermelha e olhos arregalados.

“’Cês gostaram do esquenta?!” ouviram a voz distante de Arthur cortar o momento.

Puxou a touca mais para baixo, desejando que ela fosse capaz de escondê-lo por inteiro.

Tinha dúvidas se aquilo realmente não era um encontro, porque agora era _inegável_ a semelhança.

Ele precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, o que estava sentindo.

Urgentemente.

Não poderia botar tudo a perder por causa somente de uma paixonite, tinha que ter certeza de que era algo real.

Devia a César isso, pelo menos, para não o colocar em uma situação onde os dois ficariam desconfortáveis se estivesse enganado.

Tomou uma decisão algumas tardes depois, durante o treino com Liz. Ela saberia como ajudá-lo, senão por questões românticas mas porque conhecia Joui melhor que ninguém.

“Liz-senpai, eu preciso conversar com você.”

Joui sentou-se no chão, colocando a vara de bambu ao seu lado.

Liz observou-o por alguns segundos antes de também se sentar de frente para ele, esperando para que ele elaborasse.

Joui engoliu em seco, por onde começar? _Eu acho que tenho uma queda pelo meu marido e isso não deveria ser um problema, mas é porque concordamos em ser somente amigos?_

Como explicar isso? Soava loucura até mesmo para o próprio Joui.

“Eu tenho um... dilema...” ele aproximou o tópico com cautela, “Pode parecer bobo no início, mas eu sei que você vai me entender no final.

Liz arqueou uma sobrancelha, preocupada, “Joui?”

Ele mordeu algumas vezes o lábio inferior, pensando em como botar em palavras, “Como é amar?”

Liz franziu o cenho claramente não entendendo de onde havia surgido a pergunta, “Acho que eu não entendi a pergunta?”

“Como que alguém saberia que o que sente é... amor?” ele disse, devagar, “O tipo certo de amor.”

Apoiando um braço sobre o joelho levantado, Liz pareceu pensar por algum tempo. A sala aberta ainda abafada fazia com que suor brotasse de sua testa, escorrendo de sua franja para baixo.

“Não tem um tipo certo de amor.” Ela concluiu. “Todo tipo é certo, apesar de significarem coisas diferentes. Eu te amo e você me ama, e esse é um tipo de amor diferente do que você sente pelos seus pais, e um tipo diferente do que eu sinto pelos meus gatos, e ainda assim todas são formas de amor.”

“Mas e amor romântico? Qual é a diferença?” Joui puxou a ponta dos dedos ansiosamente, “E se eu achasse que estou amando alguém, mas no final for só como amigo, ou só porque eu nunca estive com ninguém antes?”

“E você está?”

Joui deu de ombros, a face avermelhada.

Liz continuou a observá-lo, “Bem, de qualquer forma, acho que isso só se descobre com autorreflexão. Amar é querer passar tempo com essa pessoa, é estar lá e saber que tem alguém por você não importa a situação; é saber que pode confiar nela com o seu bem-estar e querer o bem dela também; o amor romântico não é muito diferente disso, só que inclui necessidades mais íntimas.”

Era desconcertante precisar ter essa conversa com sua tutora, mas se não fosse extremamente necessário, Joui não o faria. Pelo menos ela não parecia incomodada.

“É claro que às vezes tem como confundir um com o outro, mas por isso que se deve falar com a outra pessoa sobre o que se está sentindo.”

Joui botou o rosto apoiado nas mãos, “Mas e se isso arruinar o relacionamento que você já tem com a outra pessoa?”

Sentiu a mão de Liz sobre o ombro esquerdo e ela deu um leve apertão para chamar a atenção dele de volta para ela, “Ele gosta de você.” Joui estava prestes a rebater quando ela o apertou novamente, dessa vez para calá-lo. “E mesmo que não seja da mesma forma, ele é uma boa pessoa, tenho certeza que não seria cruel na rejeição.”

Joui sabia disso também.

Ainda sim sentia o peito apertar com a possibilidade de estar errado e acabar perdendo alguém que havia se tornado tão importante na vida dele.

E se no final, ele não sentisse tanto quanto achava que sentia? E se na verdade, Joui apenas estivesse projetando sua necessidade de ter um romance de conto de fadas como nos livros e acordasse um dia e descobrisse que havia enganado César o tempo todo?

Ele não merecia isso.

“Eu acho que você precisa de um tempo para pensar sozinho nisso,” Liz se levantou, pegando as varas de bambu. Ela as botou novamente no suporte no canto da sala, pegando a bolsa cinza jogada no caminho, “A gente tinha mais meia-hora de treino, não pense que eu vou deixar passar barato, você vai compensar no fim de semana.”

Joui permaneceu sentado no chão morno da sala de treinamento mesmo depois que Liz saiu pela porta deixando-a aberta, estranhamente sem se importar com o suor escorrendo pelas costas e pescoço.

Querer estar com a pessoa? Bem, primeiramente Joui não teve muita escolha – que ele soubesse na época – sobre casar com César, mas não havia mentido quando falou que não se arrependia de tê-lo feito. A cada dia isso se tornava mais real. Não somente “não se importava” em dividir seus dias com ele, mas também ansiava pelos momentos juntos.

Se importar? Joui tinha quase certeza de que jamais havia feito tanto por alguém quanto por César.

Confiar? Checado.

Querer estar lá por ele? Checado.

Intimidades...

Querer abraçar? Sempre que podia.

Querer acordar todos os dias ao lado dele? Achava que nunca iria se cansar.

Querer beijá-lo?

Joui escondeu o rosto nas mãos, sentindo a face toda se avermelhar e não por causa do calor.

_Muito._

Não sabia como olharia para César novamente com esse conhecimento.

**Author's Note:**

> FALTA UMA APENAS  
> SERÁ QUE EU CONSIGO TERMINAR ATÉ AMANHÃ?  
> talvez não.  
> espero que sim.  
> MinamiHana = Flor do Sul. Pq é uma das cidades mais bonitas e avançadas de todos os reinos e é famosa pelas flores de sákura na primavera.
> 
> Meu Tumblr: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> Meu Twitter: [Biltchibo](https://twitter.com/Biltchibo)


End file.
